Just my luck
by OnceUponATime102
Summary: Alice is not a regular girl, she's a hunter, has a demon boyfriend, oh yeah did I mention she's a descendant of God. Don't ask! When Alice finds that she has two brothers, Sam and Dean, her life is changed forever. Hearts will be broken, people will be killed and life's will be changed forever. (This will be the same sort of story line as Supernatural except they have a sister)


Hi guys, I know it has a been a super long while since I have written anything and I'm so sorry, I generally have not had the time! I've started writing something new, I know a lot of you want me to update my stories and I will. It's just with my GCSEs and everything else, I having trouble trying to find time to write. This is a story I've been writing in my Physics class, since I hate Physics. I am editing the next part of this at the moment so I hope to get that up soon. Apologies in advance for any mistakes, plus thanks to the people who spot them and tell me. It means a lot! Anyway enjoy, it's slightly different from what I normally do and this may not be the longest or best chapter but hopefully it will get better when I have more time. Anyway thank you so much for all the reviews and follows I've been getting, I really don't deserve you.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I suppose you want to know who I am, well how do I know whether I can trust you? Okay this is stupid, it's my diary, not like it's going to tell the world my secrets but with the amount I've seen you can never really know what's going on. My name's Alice, I have brown hair, brown eyes... Blah Blah Blah, you don't really want to know this do you? I decided to write down my story, you know for the future, well maybe not that far, just for you know, to remember the good memories of my life considering at the moment most of them seem to be terrible. Not that I'm complaining, I'm a Winchester and we certainty don't do that. I know what your thinking Dean and Sam don't have a sister, well they do. Apparently dad didn't want them to know. Well that idea's screwed. Not my fault really it's that stupid demon who seems to be killing everyone in our family. Picking them off one by one until no one's left... Sorry dragging on a bit here, really need to stop doing that. _

_Facts are probably more important anyway, I think. Never really written a dairy before, no idea how these's things are meant to plan out. Ugh, I think my pen's running out. You have to be kidding me, this is just typical. Nothing ever seems to work in my life. I can't even ask for a new one considering the fact Dean's mad with me. Don't ask! Well your a dairy, so I guess we have that one covered anyway. _

_Guess I've got to find a new pen..._

* * *

><p>'Stay in the car' stated Dean as he slammed the Impala door.<p>

'Why should I?' I barked back, leaning through the two front seats, glaring angrily.

'Stay' he repeated through the window.

'You're not my dad,' I muttered

'Please,' Dean pleated. I sighed and shrunk back into the back seat corner, placing my headphones into my ear, blaring out the sound of the traffic into the sound of ACDC. I peered at Dean as I watched him run up the stairs towards Sammy's place. No doubt to tell him about the recent 'missing dad' situation and while I would call it time for celebration, Dean sees it as a man jumping ship, who needs to be found.

Hopefully Sammy is not like Dean, I really don't need another Daddy's little solider who seems to care more about family, then himself. Not that it's a bad thing! Even in my short time of knowing my brother. I have realised how much he cares about people. I guess you need it in a job like this, hunting the things that go bump in the night. Most people would call us crazy but that's only because most people wouldn't believe the truth. It's like there are two worlds separate from each other yet merged together. In a way I sometimes wished I lived in the world where you didn't know the truth, perhaps then I wouldn't lose so many people.

You see my mum died when I was five, she was killed by a demon, so that it could force demon blood down my brother's throat. My brother was three and was adopted but of course that didn't mean he wasn't as much of a brother to me. In fact I think it made us closer. His name was Max and from a young age we were inseparable. My mum's death seemed to make us even closer, since my dad wasn't around much. No doubt to busy worrying about Dean and Sam to care or tracking down the 'yellow eyed demon' to care what happened to his only daughter. Of cause perhaps if he had checked in he would have realised the connection considering the same thing happened to then years back.

At the point however I figured he just didn't care , I mean you think he would off a least come to my mum's funeral or perhaps offered to take us in but no he didn't which meant for five years me and my brother lived with my grandfather, not that he was a bad guy. He wasn't. It's just he wasn't really equipped to look after two children and so in a way we learned to fend for ourselves and though for the next three years though we seemed to be rather unloved, we were better off. I didn't know about the monsters that really existed and I could have a semi-normal life. I wish the same could have been said for my brother but thinks started to get odd, he would get in the fights, threaten people, steal and no matter how hard I tried he to get worse and as he got worse he seemed to grow further apart from me.

Until, three years later when the demon came again; this time to take my brother away from me. You'd off thought I seen it coming, while I didn't. Yet no matter how much I tried, he was always going to leave me. The worse thing the demon didn't even have to force him. He just left me, you'd think after all the years off looking after each other he would have some remorse but no he left me all alone but I didn't want to give up on him, so I fought back, sadly I had no knowledge of hunting and ended up with a knife in my side. Charming way to start the hunting business, don't you think?

I think that's when it started, my training as a hunter. For the next two years I learned everything I could about mythology even learnt some Chinese along the way. I trained hard and in fact found that I had a good aim when it came to shooting arrows or bullets, though my hand to hand combat was questionable, I was pretty handy with a knife or sword. I found that I had never felt stronger and finally understood the world that I lived in. I became a well know hunter in the business, though I not quite sure how I never ran into my dad or my brothers. I suppose god just didn't want it that way. The creatures I thought had never existed were now so real and alive or dead in some cases were now being hunted by me. That seems ironic considering how for years I was the prey. Even in these two years, I could never give up on looking for my brother but that didn't stop me from trying to do some good for this world. I collect contacts everywhere I could trying to build a name not just in the hunting business but with the police, the FBI, the CIA and anyone else that needed help. I figured the only way to help people was to be the good person plus I needed the money and the FBI and CIA always needed people on a freelance business, as time moved on it seemed less and less likely that I would ever found my brother and it started to dawn on me that perhaps he was trying to avoid me.

I still lived with my granddad and tried to help with the cost of the house and any other bills he struggled with but he started to become sick and I was started to realize that he may not be around much longer and if I lost him then I would be put in the care system and I would no longer be able to help people. It seemed like the piece of rope I had been holding on for so long to try and not plummet off the edge of the cliff was beginning to fray and soon I would fall.

Yet what happened, I never thought would off happened, the demon came back to kill me...

To be continued..


End file.
